


Pieces of the Night

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Matt and Foggy's Infinite Playlist [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Avocados at Law, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Elektra, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Foggy and Matt have a missed connection on his twenty-third birthday while listening to 90's alt rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There a ton of 90's music references in this fic, but the two that are highly recommended as background listening are "Hey Jealousy" (lyrics used in the opening) and "Pieces of the Night" (the titular track). Both are off of the 1992 album New Miserable Experience. I have a very strong head canon that Matt and Foggy bonded over their mutual love of 90's music and certain bands.

Pieces of The Night

 

“ _Tell me do you think it'd be all right_  
If I could just crash here tonight  
You can see I'm in no shape for driving  
And anyway I've got no place to go”

 

Foggy’s voice began to crack painfully as he stretched out the “O” on the word “go,” but it made Matt laugh beside him so it was worth the embarrassment. He leaned back on his hands, letting his feet dangle off of the dock above the frigid water below. Matt flopped onto his back haphazardly.

“Dude, I am so glad you decided to become a lawyer instead of a singer,” he quipped.

“What? Are you knocking my version of the Gin Blossom’s classic?” Foggy demanded in mock indignation. Truth be told, he would butcher every song on the 90’s top one hundred if it made Matt smile these days. He let himself fall back a little further until his shoulder was brushed up against Matt’s and stared at his friend’s profile.

Matt shrugged. “It’s better than mine would be.”

“Mmm… I’ve got to be better at _something_ than you are...well, besides driving,” Foggy teased.

“You’re such a dick.” Matt chuckled and turned his face towards Foggy. “That’s part of the reason I love you.”

Foggy’s chest suddenly felt tight and his mouth was dry. It wasn’t the first time Matt had said something along those lines, but every time he did, Foggy could feel the tiny hands of hope clawing at his insides. Watching Matt pull away from him while he’d been with Elektra had nearly killed him, but ultimately it was something he could deal with. Maybe Foggy wasn’t the person that Matt was meant to be with, but damn if he didn’t deserve someone who loved him as much. For a second, Foggy thought his friend had found his other half at that cheesy faculty party. He could accept it even if it hurt.But now that Elektra was gone… Well, hope was an absolute bitch, wasn’t she? She’d keep dangling the fucking carrot in front of his eyes, and Foggy would run after it every single damn time.

“Just part of the reason?” Foggy prompted as he nudged at Matt’s shoulder softly.

The corners of Matt’s lips edged upwards. He was about to speak just as it sounded like a buffalo was charging down the dock. Foggy rolled his eyes at Marci’s timing and tried not to actually groan out loud at the impressively timed cock-block.

“Bottoms up, bitches. I didn’t just pay one of the neighbors to drive me on a beer run for nothing, and we are not spending Matty’s birthday sober,” she announced cheerfully as she dropped a couple of cases of Lionshead beside them. She grabbed a can and tossed it to Foggy before handing one to Matt. “What boring shit did you two get into while I was gone?”

“Foggy was singing to me,” Matt said, popping the tab on his beer.

Marci arched a brow at Foggy questioningly, and he felt his cheeks burning. “I’m really glad I missed that,” she snarked.

“Thanks for asking your parents to open up the house for us, by the way,” Matt continued on. “You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s as good as excuse as any to get the fuck out of dodge,” she replied. “Hey, Foggy-Bear, I have a CD player up at the house. Want to go up and get it with me?”

Fighting back the urge to tell her to go get it herself, Foggy chugged his beer and skulked off behind her sullenly. “What was that look for?” he demanded once they were out of ear shot.

“Uh, seriously? Serenading the object of your undying affection is a bit corny, even for you,” she added as she slid open the screen door to the downstairs game room. She pointed to the massive wall of alphabetized music.“Grab a few CD’s…And no fucking Smashing Pumpkins this time!”

As Foggy ran his finger along the spines of each CD, he couldn’t help but shake his head at just how grossly perfect the place was. The Stahl summer home in the Finger Lakes was big enough to fit the house Foggy had grown up in at least four times and then some. The game room alone was a near palace by his standards, but the way Marci acted you’d think the place was a dump. She didn’t understand how Matt and Foggy could seem so impressed—and maybe even a tad jealous—when they’d arrived. Didn’t everyone’s basement have a pool table, Foosball table, and wet bar? And he didn’t even want to think about the gourmet kitchen and five bedrooms each the size of Queens above them.

He grabbed five or six of the better albums and shoved them into the biggest pocket of his cargo pants. Marci was pulling a massive “portable” stereo from the closet, and he did the gentlemanly thing by grabbing it for her. The damn thing weighed a ton.

“What’d you grab?” she asked, giving him an accusatory stare.

“Nothing your highness will object to,” he replied sarcastically. He wasn’t going to fess up that _Mellon Collie and The Infinite Sadness_ was tucked in amongst his selections between Flogging Molly and Our Lady Peace.

On their way back, Foggy suddenly noticed that Matt wasn’t sitting on the dock where he had been. He scanned the surrounding area quickly, and his heart lodged in his throat when he didn’t see him anywhere. He didn’t worry on a day-to-day basis that Matt would get hurt, but he was in a strange place right against the water... Foggy nearly dropped the stereo in relief when he caught sight of Matt standing at the water’s edge a ways down from the dock. He was crouched down with his fingers in the waves as they lapped against the rocks.

Marci heaved a sigh beside him. “Give it to me! Go talk to your boyfriend. He looks like he wants to go head first into the lake, and I don’t think my parents would ever let me have friends here again if a blind guy drowned on my watch.”

Foggy had to force himself not to run the whole way over to where Matt was now standing wiping his hands on his jeans. He cocked his head toward where Foggy stood, but didn’t say anything. From how his jaw was clenched, Foggy couldn’t help but wonder if he’d somehow overheard them.

“You okay, man?” he asked.

Matt shrugged. “Worried I was about to walk over the edge?”

“Dude… Don’t act like that, okay? I know you’re not helpless, but it’s friend’s prerogative to worry every now and again.”

“Sorry,” Matt said with a sigh. “Didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about Elektra...” Foggy began.

“Damn right I don’t!”

“So you _really_ don’t want to,” the blond amended, rolling his eyes. “But did you ever think you might need to? Whatever toxic shit is rolling around in your head can’t be healthy.”

“I just...” Matt began and then simply shook his head. “I just couldn’t be what she wanted. It’s that simple. Nothing to talk about. Let’s go grab a beer.”

That evening the three of them sat around a fire pit near the dock and finished off the case of cheap beer while listening to the CD’s Foggy had picked. Marci threw an empty beer can at him the second the he popped in his beloved Pumpkins while Matt laughed at their antics. On the surface, it almost seemed like he’d shaken off his earlier mood, but if Foggy had learned one thing about Matt in their five year friendship, he’d learned that Matt Murdock could hide the emotional equivalent of being eviscerated beneath those dark glasses of his and a half-cocked grin. Even so, Foggy kept the jokes cracking the whole time they drank whileMarci did her part by letting the bitchy comments fly, and Matt kept smiling.

The beer was mostly gone by the time Marci popped _New Miserable Experience_ by The Gin Blossoms into the player. Foggy immediately wanted to kick his own ass for grabbing it. In the back of his drunken mind, he could remember Matt saying that it had been his dad’s favorite album. _Fuck me for getting “Hey Jealousy” stuck in my head_ , he thought as the opening track rolled. Surprisingly though, Matt’s grin looked genuine for the first time that evening.

“Can you put on the ninth track and turn it up?” he asked.

Marci let out a high pitched giggle that could only mean she was one beer away from puking. “You gonna sing for us too, Murdock? Or does Foggy have to do all the work?”

“I’m not _that_ drunk yet,” Matt chuckled.

“In that case,” she said, getting unsteadily to her feet and shoving a beer in his empty hand, “have another one on me.”

It wasn’t until the eleventh track came on that Matt made good on his to sing. His voice was low and off-key, and it fucking broke Foggy’s heart into a thousand bits to hear.

 

“ _Is it any wonder that the stars just don't rush by_  
When you're only doin' 60 through this oh-so-vacant night  
But it's lacking something big this time  
What the hell did you expect to find  
Aphrodite on a barstool by your side”

 

He paused at the last line of the verse and repeated it. “Aprhodite on a fucking barstool all right.” He dropped his head and shook it before wiping a hand across his face. Foggy couldn’t tell if he was crying at all. “Fuck. I’m too drunk for this song. Mind putting on something a little happier?”

“1979” crept from the speakers, but the mood had been blown to shit and there wasn’t a damned thing anyone could do about it. As the only sober-ish one amongst them, Foggy grabbed a bucket of water from the lake and poured it over the dying coals of their fire. The last of their fifteen dollar cases of beer couldn’t get any worse for staying out all night, and he opted to carry the stereo in his free hand as he led Matt back up to the house. Matt was half draped over Foggy’s shoulder, making things a bit difficult, but he didn’t care. It felt damned good to have Matt pressed up against him.

They made it up the steps to the guestrooms only having stumbled a few times. Foggy deposited Matt on the edge of the bed and watched as his friend sank bonlessly like a half-deflated blow-up doll. It only took Foggy a half second to decide that Matt wasn’t up for taking care of himself that night. He unzipped Matt’s sweatshirt and struggled to pull it off with very little help. Thankfully—or maybe not, Foggy couldn’t decide—he was more helpful when it came to stripping off his jeans. Flopping like a drunk tuna, Matt patted at the space beside him on the king sized mattress. Foggy ignored the voice inside that told him it was a bad idea and joined him.

“Sorry for being such a fucking buzz kill,” Matt murmured, slurring the edges of his words.

Foggy shrugged. “S’okay, buddy. It’s your birthday. I think it’s kind of an iron-clad law that you can do whatever you want to.”

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better. There’s another reason for you,” Matt said with a smirk.

“Reason for?” Foggy’s beer clouded mind couldn’t quite put together the pieces.

“Reasons I love you,” Matt clarified.

Foggy’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his damned chest, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying what he did next. “You know I really do love you, Matt,” he confessed. He pushed himself up on one elbow and stared down at the man beside him. “Anyone who doesn’t, doesn’t deserve you. You deserve so much better than the shit that you’ve been handed so far… better than her.”

Matt’s expression softened, and he raised a hand that had probably been intended to rest on Foggy’s shoulder but awkwardly landed on his cheek instead. The blind man frowned at first at his lack of coordination before he began to trace his fingers along Foggy’s jawline. Foggy felt the breath in his lungs leave in one swift whoosh, but he couldn’t for the life of him draw another breath as Matt’s fingertips trailed across his bottom lip. He instinctively positioned himself closer and was almost ready to move in for the kiss when Matt began to laugh.

“I don’t deserve a friend like you. If you knew me better, you’d know how fucking ridiculous it is. But god help me, I’m glad you don’t know,” he muttered, near incoherently.

Foggy’s mouth moved, but he couldn’t seem to form words. Ironically enough, it wouldn’t have mattered one way or another what he said from that point on because Matt was snoring on his pillow. Foggy cussed violently as he slid off Matt’s glasses and set them on the night side table. For once, he wasn’t worried that he’d wake Matt. Foggy gave his sleeping friend one last look over his shoulder as he turned out the light and locked the door.

“Fuck you, Aphrodite,” he grumbled angrily on his way down the hall to his own room.


End file.
